


It's Not a Phase, Mom

by chewhy



Category: GOT7
Genre: 7fics, Comedy, Coming Out, Humor, Jackson POV, Youngjae is a Drama Queen, Youngjae-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewhy/pseuds/chewhy
Summary: Youngjae calls a group meeting. Jackson overthinks it. Sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: 
> 
> Youngjae fic where he makes a big deal about his coming out. Everyone is scared because it's "super deep" and "life changing" and everyone thinks he's going to die but he's just dramatic af??? And then everyone's like "well yeah, we knew" and YJ is mad bc no one really cared/it was obvious and they ruined his big moment.
> 
> on 7fics

The air is thick with tension. Jackson imagines he could cut it, like a sword through butter. (Hisinner subconscious tells him that the saying is actually a hot _knife_ through butter, and the saying isn’t actually even supposed to be used in the way Jackson is currently trying to use it. His inner subconscious also sounds like Jinyoung after he’s read too many books and had a couple of drinks, so he shoos it away with a slap to his face)

 

Smack.

 

Everybody turns to look at Jackson. Even the tiniest noise will warrant great attention at this moment. “Sorry. I was thinking.”

 

“Don’t think.” This time, it’s not his inner subconscious Kermit the frog meme, but actual real life serious Jinyoung. Real Jinyoung actually has consequences, unlike inner Jinyoung, so Jackson has to pay attention. 

 

“Sorry. Won’t do it again.” 

 

All heads swivel back to the main event. Youngjae. 

 

Sweet, sweet, innocent Youngjae, who has been the light of all of Got7’s lives since the day JYP added him to their team seven months before debut, is sitting on the couch. The _main_ couch, to be precise. The one that either their managers or JB in leader mode sits on to give _serious_ announcements on _serious_ matters. This is a big deal. 

 

—

 

It all came to a head that morning, when Youngjae gravely said the words, “I need to tell you guys something.” 

 

In reality though, it had been brewing for much longer than that. All of the members had been worried because in the past few weeks, Youngjae had been quieter than usual. He’d been “researching” on the internet, talking to himself in his sleep, and just the other day, he forgot to play with Coco. This was truly a serious tragedy. There was no other answer. 

 

When the rest of the members tried to inquire more, Youngjae gave only vague responses. 

 

“What’s going on?” JB demanded, in complete leader mode. 

 

“I can’t tell you right now, but it’s super deep.”

 

“Are you okay?” Mark asked. Even Mark was actively worried, and not just passively. This just went to show how big of a deal this issue was. 

 

“We’ll talk about it as a group later, but it’s absolutely life changing.” With that, Youngjae left the room. 

 

“Well,” Bambam spoke up. “He said it was life _changing_ , not life _ending_ , so we know it’s not cancer. Wanna make bets? I have ten dollars in cash.”

 

“ _BAMBAM!”_ Literally every single member of Got7, excluding Bambam and Youngjae, yells. 

 

“I guess that’s a no then.”

 

—

 

Back at the present moment, Jackson sits uncomfortably squished on the couch between Yugyeom and Jaebum. He looks down to the end where Youngjae sits solemnly. 

 

Despite Bambam’s reassurances, he can’t help but wonder. What if it really is cancer? Or worse? What if… What if… Jackson is having a hard time thinking of anything worse, because all the bad plots in the k-dramas that he watches involve cancer. As Jackson’s mind starts to conjure up images of hospitals, his hands start picking more and more aggressively at the rips in his jeans. Jaebum leans over and grabs his hand, holding it still. 

 

“So, Youngjae? Do you want to tell us what this is all about?” Jaebum asks. 

 

Youngjae nods, opens his mouth, closes it, and gulps. Next to him, Jinyoung hands him a bottle of water. Youngjae drinks, opens his mouth, and says, “Thanks, hyung.”

 

Jackson thinks that at this point, he’s going to explode and die from the anticipation, and that means he won’t be able to bring flowers to Youngjae’s bed as he’s withering away from some undiscovered, incurable illness. 

 

“Just say it!” Mark shouts. Everybody turns and glares. Everybody is both relieved that Mark said what they all wanted to say inside, but everybody is also mad at Mark for shouting at Youngjae. Sweet, sweet, innocent Youngjae, who is loved by all. “Sorry. Please, Youngjae.”

 

“Okay, sorry hyung.” Youngjae takes a final deep breath, and spits out the words, “I’m super gay.”

 

“IT’S OKAY YOUNGJAE WE STILL ALL LOVE YOU, AND WE WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER EVEN IF YOU DIE, BUT WE’LL ALSO MAKE SURE TO PAY YOUR MEDICAL BILLS FOR ANY ILLNESS YOU MIGHT HAVE AND I’LL MAKE SURE JINYOUNG DOESN’T WRITE YOUR OBITUARY BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW HE’D PUT IN A SUPER LAME HIPSTER QUOTE, AND ALSO MARK, TOO, BECAUSE HE WOULD WRITE ‘ _R.I.P.’_ AND THAT— wait did you just say you were gay.” Jackson sits back down and opens his eyes. “That is seriously not what I was expecting.”

 

Jaebum just sighs one of his deep-as-the-Mariana-Trench sighs, and cover’s Jackson’s mouth with his hand. “Youngjae. Did you seriously put us through all of this so that you could tell us you were gay?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Youngjae says. He’s still looking at Jackson warily. 

 

“Everybody knows you’re gay, Youngjae,” Bambam says. “This is meeting is taking out of my League of Legends playing time. Come on, Yugyeom, leggo!”

 

“Wait, what?” Youngjae asks, bewildered. “How did you guys already know that I was gay?”

 

“Because you’re super gay? Jinyoung literally baked a cake last year that said ‘Youngjae is Gay’ because of how gay you were. It had rainbows and unicorns, remember?” Mark says. 

 

“MMmmmpfhhhhfhh,” Jackson agrees, from under Jaebum’s hand.

 

“What the hell? That’s so not cool! Do you even realize how long I have been planning and researching for this moment? This is ludicrous! Ridiculous! An outrage! And why are you all so automatically accepting, I thought we would have to really fight over this!” Youngjae is panting by the end of his rant. Jaebum has removed his hands from Jackson’s mouth so that he could cover his own ears instead.

 

“If you’re done ranting, it’s really time for us to get to practice,” Jaebum says. 

 

“Here, baby, how about I bake you another cake?” Jinyoung asks. That, combined with the fact that Youngjae seems to have worn himself out with the shouting, appeases Youngjae enough to agree.

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re not dying, Youngjae!” Jackson speaks up. 

 

“Thanks, Jackson hyung. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [[twitter](https://twitter.com/2jaepg)] and [[tumblr](http://2jaepg.tumblr.com/)]
> 
> send prompts to [[7fics](http://7fics.tumblr.com/askandrules/)]


End file.
